Chubby To The Core
by Pricat
Summary: Chomper and Pricat are enjoying becoming chubby, along with havingbfun, eating and having adventures which is what this story is about, fun and antics but also cuteness


**A/N**

 **Hehe I couldn't resist this, as I'm in the zone with this stuff tonight, plus I love my chubby Purpke minions Chomper and Pricat so wanted to write about them being chubby and bonding with their estranged Royal mother, Eldora but on the chubby train.**

 **In this first chapter, Chompervand Pricat are just having fun, plus feeding their chubbiness like Eldora plus get fitted for large overalls.**

* * *

It was the early hours of the morning, as two certain Purpke minion siblings were racing each other, on their Segway scooters since after eating Banana Bites, both Chomper and Pricat were on the chubby train but married to junk food, plus their mother Eldora that was their birth mom in the Minion Kingdom was becoming chubby.

"Oh yeah, we're Awesone, you know?" Chomper said pumping a chubby purple furred fist, seeing his sister agree, but drinking Mountain Dew feeling her chubby metabolism go to town feeling her Purpke furred face get a little bit chubby, especially her cheeks.

Nefario had let them along with their friends Dave, Kevin and Miku try Banana Bites, the cereal he'd made which had chubbiness enhancers in it which was altering their metabolism, lowering it creating slow weight gain and they would not get sick.

"Yeah, plus other purple minions are enjoying being on the chubby train, like us." Pricat said, seeing the sunrise so she and Chomper were going home, have Banana Bites and sleep since that would help their chubby bodies grow.

Eldora grinned, seeing her chubby pups back, as she had been on thevMinion Kingdom ruling as she was the queen pouring Banana Bites into bowls, seeing them devour the food and their bellies were becoming bigger.

"Aww, my pups are becoming cute, but Nefario said, it takes a few months before anybody notices, hehe." Eldora told them.

Pricat coukdn't want to get chubby, like Miku but knew being lazy woukd help her and Chomper's bodies grow in certain clothes were starting to get snug like their pyjamas making Chomper and Pricat excited because when they got chubbier, they would look cuter and then peopke wouldn't be afraid of them.

"Hehe, we're on our way, you know?" Chomper said going to his room.

* * *

Later that early or late afternoon, both Chomper and Pricat were awake, but eating a lot, because with their new metabolism, they weren't full thanks to the chubbiness enhancer but their bellies were loving it, feeling their overalls were beginning to rip since they were needing bigger clothes, going to Gru's house, using their Segways and were hungry after that.

At the Gru house, Miku was happy seeing Pricat was growing in chubbiness, along with Chomper seeing their overalls had ripped going to find Nefario who was grinning seeing they were making slow progress on the chubbiness front, fitting them for large overalls seeing Gru using the Growth Ray.

"It's for you and your friends, and other Miniobs in the family, on the chubby train." Nefario said, making Miku grin.

She saw her friends in their new overalls, knowing Nefario gave her, Dave and Kevin a lot of snacks and extra treats to help them get chubbier, seeing Chomper and Pricat eating cupcakes and other treats, feeling their metabolism go crazy feeling their legs get chubby, and so was their butts.

"We feel sleepy, food coma hehe..." Pricat said feeling like she and Chomper just wanted to do nothing but sleep lying down on the mats making Miku grin knowing her friends were doing well eating a huge cookie feeling her face muscles get chubbier, especially her cheeks eating more, feeling good and soon, she would need bigger overalls.

"Yep, but you guys are becoming cuter but you all love Banana Bites, eh?" Nefario said.

Miku nodded, feeling sleepy going to take an nap seeing that things were going to be intresting seeing Chomper and Pricat were growing in chubbiness seeing them awake later but they were really hungry eating the bowls of ice cream sundaes giggling at the bubbly, gurgling feeling inside, as their guts were starting to expand, meaning they were feeding their chubbiness.

"Hehe, let's keep eating!"048.-5 said feeling her belly grow a little more, giggling but was feeling happy, going to pee, but saw she was getting chubbier in her purple furred face making her happy eating a Hersey's bar.

She could feel her arm muscles get chubby, but joining Chomper since they were going home plus he was tired out from pkaying football with Dave and Kevin and after getting home, they saw that Eldora had left money for takeout.

"Mom must have went to our home, since she is queen, you know?" Pricat said yawning lying on the couch.


End file.
